Ride Home
by Aeon65
Summary: The offer of a ride home turns into so much more. Slash, HoratioSpeed, PWP, First time.


Title: Ride Home

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Genre: PWP, First time

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover 100 / table

Prompt: #66 Table

Word Count: 1460

Summary: The offer of a ride home turns into so much more.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I am making no money from this.

Horatio looked over at the clock in his office and decided it was time to go home. He glanced out the window that look down into the lab and noticed that his team seemed to have already gotten the idea and left for the day. He closed the folder that lay open on his desk and headed out. He stopped just outside the front entrance to the building when he noticed his Trace expert absently leaning up against the railing at the bottom of the stairs. He stood and watched him for a few moments.

Lately he had become aware of certain feelings stirring inside of himself regarding his young colleague. He would find himself staring from his office window, sometimes for long moments, down into the trace lab watching him work. He assigned cases so that he and Speed worked together. He enjoyed the younger man's company and sense of humor. He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked down the stairs.

"Speed?" he questioned causing him to startle. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, you just startled me," he said with a slight chuckle.

Horatio smiled at seeing Speed smile. "Sorry," he said. "You look like you're waiting for someone."

Speed nodded. "My bike's in the shop. I called a cab but they seem to taking forever to get here."

"Well," Horatio said ducking his head a bit. "I'm heading out now. I could drop you off, if you like."

Speed felt his pulse quicken just a bit. He wanted to say yes. He had always been attracted to his boss, from the very first day they'd met though he was fairly certain that nothing would ever come of it. It was difficult, at first, for him to keep his thoughts away from things he'd like to be doing with Horatio but especially lately they had settled into an easy friendship.

He looked up at the redhead. "I don't want to put you out," he said.

"You're not," Horatio replied. "I don't mind in the least."

Tim nodded. "Okay, thanks," he said and followed Horatio to his car.

They chatted comfortably on the ride to Speed's apartment but as they approached Speed was finding that he didn't want to lose Horatio's company any time soon and an idea popped into his head. He turned to Horatio.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I could throw together something for us for dinner."

"I don't want you to go to any trouble," Horatio said.

"It's no trouble. I have to cook for myself anyway. What do you say?"

"Well, I've heard rumors that you're quite a chef," Horatio said.

Speed blushed. "Let me guess, Alexx." Horatio chuckled and nodded. Speed shook his head. "It figures. So it's settled then?"

"Sure," Horatio replied. "I'd love to."

Horatio looked around as he entered Speed's apartment. He had a nice size living room that opened onto the kitchen. There was a short hallway with two doors off the left. Speed told him to make himself comfortable and disappeared into his bedroom for a moment. When he returned he was barefoot and had changed into a t-shirt from the button-down he had worn to work. He smiled at Horatio, who was perusing the bookshelves, as he walked by and into the kitchen. Horatio removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He stood at the entrance to the kitchen watching Speed work.

Tim glanced over and smiled at him before returning his attention to the food he was preparing. But something in his eyes at that moment drew Horatio in and he walked up behind him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked gently as he laid his hands on the other man's shoulders.

Speed sighed and instinctively leaned back into the touch. That was just the sort of encouragement Horatio was looking for. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of Speed's neck. Speed moaned softly. He could feel his body responding as Horatio laid a trail of kisses along his neck.

"I don't think this is helping," he breathed.

"Should I stop?" Horatio asked.

"I didn't say that," Speed bantered back and he turned coming face to face with the man he had desired for so long.

Tentatively he leaned forward bringing their lips within a hair's breadth of each other. Horatio's eyes drifted shut as he closed the remaining distance and claimed Speed's mouth possessively. Speed opened up to the assault and moaned into the kiss as he felt Horatio's tongue sweep every surface. He wrapped his arms around Horatio's neck pulling him closer. Both men moaned as their arousals rubbed together.

Speed heard Horatio growl deep in his chest as he pushed his hips forward and he suddenly felt himself being spun around and backed up across the floor until the back of his legs hit the kitchen table. Horatio broke the kiss as both men started pulling at each other's clothing desperately needing to feel skin. Speed pulled Horatio's shirt from his pants and slipped his hands up under the fabric. He began running them over his heated skin and Horatio sighed.

"Speed?" Horatio breathed.

Speed answered him by pulling him in for another heated kiss. When he broke the kiss Horatio pushed him back onto the table. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Horatio quickly rid him of his pants and boxers. Horatio stood back for a moment raking his eyes up and down his flushed skin before he ran his hands up his legs gently spreading them. Speed's head fell back and a long moan escaped his throat as he felt Horatio's mouth engulf his hard aching cock. Horatio massaged him with his tongue, licking and suckling, until he had Speed writhing on the table reduced to nonsensical muttering. Speed cried out his release as Horatio hummed around him and swallowed. He collapsed back onto the table sucking in much needed air.

Horatio let his limp cock slip from his mouth and smiled up at him. Speed raised a heavy arm pointing and replied, "Counter," to Horatio's unspoken question. Horatio grabbed the bottle of olive oil from the counter behind him and when he turned back Speed had pulled his legs up in an open invitation. Horatio was momentarily overwhelmed at the level of trust he saw in Speed's eyes. He took a deep breath before coating his fingers with the oil and carefully inserting one into Speed's tight hole. Speed moaned then drew in a shaky breath.

"How long has it been?" Horatio asked at feeling how tight he was.

"Too long," Speed breathed.

Horatio smirked at his answer and gave him a moment to adjust before inserting a second finger and beginning to stretch. Speed pushed back trying to take his fingers deeper. Horatio gave Speed's prostate a stroke and heard him gasp.

"Horatio. Please, need… more…" he begged.

Horatio removed his fingers then quickly freed his straining cock and oiled it. He lifted Speed's legs and lined himself up. Slowly he pushed forward as Speed lay gasping on the table.

"So tight," he muttered once he was completely buried.

Speed arched up urging Horatio to start moving. Horatio slowly pulled out of Speed's tight hole then thrust back in. Speed screamed out in pleasure as Horatio's cock scraped his core. Horatio set a fast pace pounding into the tight heat of Speed willing body while Speed lay writhing and moaning on the table.

As his climax approached Horatio locked eyes with Speed and said, "Touch yourself."

Speed wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked in time with Horatio's thrusts. It only took a few pulls with the pounding his prostate was taking before Speed cried out Horatio's name as he shot his release over his hand. Horatio thrust in one more time and spilled his seed deep inside his new lover's body. He fell forward, glad for the support of the table, breathing heavily as he and Speed worked to get their bodies back under control.

Horatio recovered first and slowly pulled out. Speed winced slightly and Horatio asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Speed shook his head. "It's been a couple of years is all," he said as Horatio helped him to his feet and pulled him into his arms.

Their lips met for a slow kiss. Speed pulled back first and looked into Horatio's eyes. "You should know, I'm not looking for a one night stand," he said seriously.

Horatio's face broke into a wide smile and he leaned in and kissed Speed again. "Neither am I, Speed. Neither am I."

Speed smiled back and took Horatio's hand. "We can eat later," he said as he led him to his bedroom.

Fin


End file.
